Slayer's aftermath
by Pugnacious Peace
Summary: Songfic. READ SLAYER BEFORE YOU READ THIS! i CANNOT stress this enough!


_**SPOILERS TO SLAYER BY GG0894! IF YOU HAVE NOT READ THE STORY YET, PLEASE READ IT BEFORE YOU READ THIS ONE! THANK YOU!**_

_**Ahem... Yeah. :) This is like a music video for Slayer, but what HAPPENED after that. So no, you don't see these things happen in the actual story. :) The song is 'room of angels' from Silent Hill 4. It's in Hisoka's AND Tsuzuki's point of view. Part of it is about Hisoka's mother (If you have already read the story, you'll know what I'm talking about...) and some of it is about the two boy's relationship.**_

_Tsuzuki looked out the window, sighing softly as Hisoka crossed his mind. The blond hair, bright green eyes and beautiful smile. Why did he have to go? _

_**You lie, silent there before me.**_

_**Your tears, they mean nothing to me,**_

_**The wind howling at the window, **_

_**The love you never gave,**_

_**I give to you,**_

_Hisoka looked out the window, watching all around him passing by the crystalled glass. His pale skin was almost perfect white. His hair, once bold, was now pale blond. His eyes were glazed over, a pale green as he stared into the eyes of his own reflection. He had changed alot since the day he left. His mother stood behind him as he turned, and she put a crown over his head ._

_**Really don't deserve it,**_

_**But now, there's nothing you can do.**_

_**So sleep, in your only memory**_

_**Of me, my dearest mother...**_

_Tsuzuki curled up in a ball, the first tear escaping his eyes. Tatsumi and Watari watched, holding hands and staring on in sadness. The two backed up out of the small hut, leaving Tsuzuki to grieve on his own._

_**Here's a lullaby to close your eyes.**_

_**Goodbye**_

_**It was always you that I despised.**_

_**I don't feel enough for you to cry, oh no**_

_**Here's a lullaby to close your eyes,**_

_**Goodbye,**_

_**Goodbye,**_

_**Goodbye,**_

_**Goodbye.**_

_Hisoka walks down the Isle, seeing his future wife standing ahead of him. Tsuzuki flashed before his mind, and he shook his head lightly, looking at his mother, who was walking him down the Isle. This world was completely backwards from Earth... He stepped in front of the woman he had never met and the priest began to speak..._

_**So insignificant, sleeping dormant deep inside of me,**_

_**Are you hiding away, lost, under the sewers,**_

_**Maybe flying high, in the clouds?**_

_**Perhaps you're happy without me...**_

_**So many seeds have been sown in the field,**_

_Tsuzuki runs along the shore line, crying wildly. The sun was setting slowly, and he falls to his knees as the water comes up to hit his legs. Tears land in the sand, and he looks up slowly as the sun's final rays dissapear, just as his love had..._

_**And who could sprout up so blessedly,**_

_**If I had died I would have never felt sad at all,**_

_**You will not hear me say 'I'm sorry'**_

_**Where is the light, wonder if it's weeping somewhere?**_

_Hisoka walks down the dark halls, a newly wed. He held a blade in his hand, a murderous look in his eye. Tsuzuki flashed through his head again, and he walked into his wife's room. As she smiles and stares at him, he pulls out the knife and stabs her chest. _

_**Here's a lullaby to close your eyes.**_

_**Goodbye**_

_**It was always you that I despised.**_

_Hisoka looks down at the blood in his hand, and he looks down at the Earth. Two guards are horrified as they walk into the room, and they hurry to warn the queen. Hisoka turns slowly, smirking._

_**I don't feel enough for you to cry, oh no**_

_**Here's a lullaby to close your eyes,**_

_**Goodbye,**_

_Tsuzuki looks up at the moon and somehow sees Hisoka within it, his face holding a bright smile. Then, the image turns into the newest Hisoka, his pale hair and eyes, and even paler skin. His eyes widen as the moon turns dark red._

_**Here's a lullaby to close your eyes.**_

_**Goodbye**_

_**It was always you that I despised.**_

_**I don't feel enough for you to cry, oh no**_

_**Here's a lullaby to close your eyes,**_

_**Goodbye,**_

_**Goodbye,**_

_**Goodbye,**_

_**Goodbye.**_

_Hisoka is standing over his mother, the bloody knife in his hand dropping. A tear slid from his eyes as Tsuzuki crossed his mind one last time before the guards behind him grabbed his arms, pulling him closer. A knife pressed into his stomach, and he smirked softly. The smirk turned into a stammering smile, his eyes slowly closing. He went limp in the Guard's arms, falling to the floor._

_**Here's a lullaby to close your eyes.**_

_**Goodbye**_

_**It was always you that I despised.**_

_Tsuzuki screamed out, pain shooting through his body. He grasped his chest, tears falling rapidly. He stood slowly, and Tatsumi and Watari passed him, gasping as he jumped into the water, not even bothering with holding his breath._

_**I don't feel enough for you to cry, oh no**_

_**Here's a lullaby to close your eyes,**_

_**Goodbye,**_

_Hisoka's body was being set into a 'coffin' of sorts, and a sheet was set over it. The people that had showed up left, whispering of this things Hisoka had done before he died. In a way, these 'Monsters' really were alot like humans..._

_**Here's a lullaby to close your eyes.**_

_**Goodbye**_

_**It was always you that I despised.**_

_Tsuzuki could feel his life slipping away. Above water, Tatsumi and Watari rushed to get to the water before Tsuzuki drowned. They were finally able to grab him and pull him out. They checked his pulse. Watari broke out in tears._

_He was dead._

_**I don't feel enough for you to cry, oh no**_

_Tsuzuki was buried inside Hisoka and Haname's own Tomb, his name etched in the stone along with the other two hero's. _

_**Here's a lullaby to close your eyes,**_

_**Goodbye,**_

_**Goodbye.**_

_The gravstones on Earth never deteriorated, even when the new world began and was alive once more.Tsuzuki and Hisoka could finally be together..._

_**Goodbye,**_

_**Goodbye.**_

_**OKay, not the best ending, I know, but it wasn't the best thing I've ever done. I hope it was 'alright' though. XP Thanks for reading!**_

_**REVIEW PLEASE!**_


End file.
